My Love
by BlouBell
Summary: Byakuya est fou amoureux d'Ichigo, l'homme qui à changé sa vie à jamais, et ira jusqu'à tout abandonner pour lui, mais qu'en pensera Ichigo ? pourtant, un certain espada fera lui aussi sont apparition, pour le moins surprenante..beaucoup de SHONEN-AI! FLUFF ET PREMIÈRE FIC !
1. Je t'aime

**Hé bien voici une fics de bleach, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ^^**

**Je préviens de suite c'est très shonen-ai ( hé ouais mademoiselle est une grande romantique ! ^^' ) mais je pense changer cela au 6ème chapitre !**

**Je trouve aussi que le bya x ichi c'est plutôt rare, alors j'me suis lancer !**

**Bon sans plus attendre l'histoire, je vous souhaite sincèrement une lecture agréable ^^**

*********************************************************************************

**My love**

**Partie 1**

Cela fait un bon un moment que Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème division, était devenu bizarre selon les autres shinigamis.

Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'inconsciemment il était tombé éperdument amoureux de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Ichigo.

Ichigo lui avait ouvert les yeux, lui à rappelé ce qu'étaient les sentiments, et qu'on pouvait les partagés avec les autres.

La tristesse, la rancune, la solitude, il préférait cacher ses sentiments sous un masque de glace, le faisant paraître, insensible, fier et froid.

Mais après avoir réalisé qu'il était en venu à tomber amoureux tout avait changé…

Tout d'abord il se trouvait pathétique et ses réactions futiles. Il se regardait dans la glace de sa chambre, pour voir s'il était bien habillé, bien coiffé, à un moment il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Non… C'était une mauvaise question à se poser. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pour QUI il faisait ça et aussitôt il se mettait à rougir. Mais ce n'était encore que le début, après ça, il ne pouvait plus passer ses journées sans l'avoir vu au moins une fois.

Ça devenait une obsession. Byakuya, lui, un noble faisant partie des kuchiki, en était réduit à néant par un sale gamin !

Il essayait de ne pas penser à lui, mais à chaque fois, son image revenait inlassablement.

C'était son oxygène, sa bouffée d'air frais et malheureusement Ichigo n'en savait rien.

Ce que le capitaine redoutait, était que s'il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Ichigo en serait dégouté. Il serait rejeté, il serait seul, sans personne, dans son monde froid.

Alors qu'avec Ichigo, quand il était avec lui, le monde était plus doux, chaud, estival. Son esprit s'apaisait, il se sentait flotté dans les airs et il rougissait de temps à autre quand Ichigo lui faisait remarqué qu'il l'avait appelé Byakuya au lieu de « capitaine» et que celui-ci ne lui avait fait aucunes remarques, comme d'habitude.

Mais cela devenait assez dangereux pour lui mentalement : une partie lui disait de se calmer, et l'autre ne voulait que lui.

La nuit, il pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Il perdait la raison, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer amoureusement, doucement, délicatement. Il rêvait de ces yeux marrons, les cheveux orangé, et sa mignonne tête quand il se mettait en colère parce qu'on le vexait.

Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il avait alors décidé de se dégourdir les jambes, et de faire une promenade nocturne. Il s'arrêtait vers un dojo, ou les lampes étaient encore allumées et soudain, ses pupilles se sont dilatées. Il reconnaissait la voix d'Ichigo à travers la porte en bois et malencontreusement, son corps ne pu résister à l'envie de frapper à la porte.

Une réponse lui avait été adressé, mais il n'y avait pas répondu.

Son cœur battait fort, le faisant frissonner, trembler. Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir sur place.

La porte s'était ouverte laissant apparaître un Ichigo en sueur qui apparemment s'entrainait. Ce dernier le regarda surpris de le voir à une heure aussi tardive. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Byakuya s'effondrait par terre retenu à temps par Ichigo.

Celui-ci l'allongea dans sa chambre et l'observa en le voyant sans rien sur la tête et simplement vêtu d'un yukata semblant fiévreux de par la teinte rose présente sur ses joues.

Réalisant où il se trouvait, Byakuya se releva d'un coup. Merde, se disait-il, il fallait qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas déranger Ichigo et surtout il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard et il ne pu retenir ses pulsions, sautant sur Ichigo il lui fit l'amour avec douceur certes mais sans s'être posé de question quant à savoir si les sentiments d'ichigo étaient réciproques.

A ce moment là, quand il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait et Ichigo en larme, il avait voulu mourir.

Il voulait mourir, crever, souffrir, qu'on le torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il avait lâché Ichigo et la tête baissée la répétait qu'il était désolé, que ce qu'il avait fait était ignoble, laid, qu'il le laisserait le frapper pour que cette histoire soit oublié, ou qu'il pouvait le tué sur place.

Ce fut au tour de Byakuya de pleurer, de hurler à quel point il était triste, toutes les émotions accumulées jusqu'à maintenant avaient été déballé ainsi que tous les sentiments qu'il avait envers Ichigo.

Il lui avait répété qu'il l'aimait à en devenir dément, qu'il soulèverait des montagnes pour lui, ou qu'il lui décrocherait la lune. Qu'il pouvait abandonné son statut de noble et tout ses titres honorifiques. Qu'il le protègerait et ferait n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire, être heureux, jusqu'à se sacrifier lui-même.

«Je t'aime tant…je t'aimerais toujours où que tu sois, quoique tu penses de moi… »

C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait murmuré, malgré le fait qu'il sanglotait encore mais plus silencieusement.

Il attendait une réponse de la part d'Ichigo. Il attendait mais en même temps, il craignait ce qu'il allait dire…

« Je... Laisse moi seul... Va-t-en… S'il te plaît… »

C'était comme un pang en plein cœur. Mais il l'avait mérité, et il devait être reconnaissant qu'il ne l'ait pas frappé. Il avait quitté la pièce en deux secondes, laissant un Ichigo brisé derrière lui.

Il avait couru, aussi vite que possible, le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et sanglotant, il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait.

Ichigo, son Ichigo adoré. Il l'avait souillé avec sa sueur, son parfum, sa semence, sa salive… Il se trouvait répugnant, même après une douche il serait toujours sale à l'intérieur…

Finalement, il était bel et bien clair qu'Ichigo ne l'aimait pas.

Il ne pourrait pas se remettre à travailler après un bon bout de temps. La seule chose qui importait, c'est que même si Ichigo ne l'aimait pas, il le protègerait, et il continuerait à l'aimé, aussi passionnément que possible.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait ni faim, ni soif…tout ce qu'il voulait…  
C'était de l'air…

**********************************************************

Une semaine s'était déroulée et Byakuya n'est pas retourné travailler, il n'avait pas mangé durant cette période, et encore moins trouvé le sommeille.

Il ne pensait qu'à son Ichigo d'amour, même si ça n'est pas le siens que ça ne l'avait jamais été et que ça ne le sera jamais. Il y pense, revoit son doux visage mais à chaque fois l'image d'ichigo en train de pleurer lui revient en tête et il se met à pleurer, à hurler toute la douleur qui lui transperce le cœur de l'intérieur, après avoir vomi.

Son état empire de plus en plus. La vérité n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas sortir, mais tout simplement qu'il ne le peut pas. S'il en vient à revoir Ichigo il serait incapable de le regarder en face, sans rougir, sans hésiter comme il le faisait avant, sans balbutier les mots, sans lui redire avec aucune hésitation qu'il l'aime à en mourir…pleurer…

Il avait les yeux gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Mais cela ne va pas se passer de cette façon. Un des domestiques, inquiet, appelle la 4ème division sans l'autorisation du maître des lieux. Hanatarou a fait aussi vite que possible, et s'empresse dans la chambre de Byakuya. Malgré le fait qu'il est contre cette idée, il se laisse quand même faire, et Hanatarou examine ses symptômes.

_ Ca…Capitaine kuchiki, est ce que vous n'avez pas accumulé trop de stresse cette semaine ?

_ ... Peut-être …dit-il les yeux n'exprimant plus rien, que de la tristesse, crainte, douleur…

_ Vo…Vous avez un peu de fièvre mais ça devrait aller…d'ailleurs, les autres s'inquiètent pour vous…alors…alors s'il  
vous plaît, guérissez vite ! Et…j'ai quelque chose pour vous… déclara t-il en sortant une lettre.

_ C'est…pour moi ?

_ Oui ! De la part de kurosaki Ichigo ! Il…Il n'a pas pu vous la donné, parce qu'il est parti en mission, alors il m'a chargé de vous la remettre !

Ses doigts se crispent, sa respiration s'accélère, les yeux pétillants mais à la fois craintifs, il serre la lettre contre son cœur. Son Ichigo est parti et en mission ! Il regrette, regrette tellement ce qu'il à fait…

_ Ca…Capitaine kuchiki, je vous trouve bizarre, et maintenant que j'y pense, Ichigo était pareille mais il est quand même parti…

_ Ma…mais pourquoi…vous ne l'avez pas empêchez…quand…quand va-t-il revenir ?! demande-t-il avec une voix brisée.

_ Heu…je…je ne sais pas… mais ne vous en fait pas, il reviendra vite !

_ Est…est-ce que…cet entretien peut rester entre nous ?

_ B-bien sûr Capitaine Kuchiki !

_ Merci…

_...Au revoir Capitaine ! Puis il ferme la porte

Il regarde la lettre la serre une fois de plus, il recommence à pleurer avant de se résoudre à l'ouvrir…

_**« Byakuya…  
Je ne suis pas doué pour les lettres, ni pour les grands discours, mais je t'en pris, arrête de penser à moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois honteusement pointé du doigt à cause de moi, je veux encore moins que tu deviennes la risée de tout Soul society, et je me sens un peu gêné par ce qui s'est passé…je voudrais que dès mon retour nous mettions les choses au clair…  
PS : Il fallait que je demande à Hanatarou de te la donner, je n'en étais pas capable, j'avais trop de fièvre… **_

_**Ichigo. »**_

_ Crétin… Je suis un crétin de noble, je n'en peux plus ! Je veux vivre ! Ichi…go…avec toi je veux et je peux vivre… Reviens… Reviens vite ! Je t'aime, je t'adore…Ichigo !

La lettre qu'il serre encore plus fort, mais qui ne se déchire pas bizarrement…

_ Elle a le parfum d'Ichigo. murmure t-il dans ses draps le visage encore fiévreux il veut Ichigo, il le veut !

Ce soir là à l'heure du repas pour une fois depuis l'_évènement_ il mange correctement en pensant à son doux Ichigo et commence à prier pour qu'il revienne le plus vite possible.

Le jour suivant il se remet vite au travail, pour rattraper son retard. Les autres trouvent qu'il a un comportement plutôt étrange mais sans plus.

Les jours passent et enfin quelque chose se produit. Un signal d'alarme retenti ainsi que la capitaine Unohana de la 4ème division qui est appelé pour un cas d'urgence. Et la, une nouvelle est lui est annoncée…

Kurosaki Ichigo…est entre la vie et la mort…

_ Quoi…comment… ?

_ Kurosaki Ichigo est à l'hôpital en train de se faire soigner. C'est un miracle s'il est encore en vie. Fin du rapport Capitaine Byakuya. Veuillez m'excuser…

_ Ichigo…

Il en est devenu blême, ses mains sont frêles et son corps est secoué par les tremblements et par ses sanglots qu'il ne parvint pas à étouffé.

Une profonde mélancolie l'immerge dans tout son être, il s'effondre, n'ayant plus la force de tenir mais une lueur brille malgré tout dans ses yeux, de la détermination, de l'amour, de la tendresse…

Une immense folie rien que pour l'être qu'il chéri le plus au monde.

Il se lève doucement et petit à petit il arrive plus ou moins à marcher. Il marche sans relâche, en répétant les même mots.

« Ichigo, je t'aime j'arrive… »

Par chance, il ne croise personne sur son chemin le temps qu'il arrive à destination et l'hôpital dégage une ambiance plus calme par rapport au vent rempli de tensions, de stresse, de précipitations quelques minutes auparavant. Doucement, il se fond dans le paysage, il écoute les conversations, ce qu'il lui a valu de ne pas se renseigner sur l'emplacement de la chambre de son fragile Ichigo.

« Ichigo, je t'aime …j'arrive… »

Ca y est, il est devant la porte et cette situation lui rappelle le jour il lui a offert son corps enfin, cela aurait pu être un évènement plus agréable à se remémorer si Ichigo lui…enfin…c'est assez ironique comme situation, maintenant il a l'impression de ne plus être d'aucune utilité, de n'être qu'un animal.

Un chien de noble misérable, qui mérite qu'on lui crache dessus, en le regardant avec dégout jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Mais, finalement…

_ Après avoir fait un si long chemin sans vous faire remarquer, pourquoi n'ouvrez-vous pas cette porte Capitaine Kuchiki ?

_ Ca…capitaine Unohana… ?? S'exclame-t-il avec frayeur.

_ Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

_ Je sais déjà quelles questions vous allez me poser…Est-ce-que Kurosaki Ichigo va se remettre de ses blessures ? La réponse est oui. La deuxième question, Comment se fait-il qu'il soit si gravement blessé ? C'est qu'il n'était tout simplement pas dans son état d'esprit, il était troublé intérieurement, et cela l'a déconcentré au combat. Apparemment, il ne va pas très bien psychologiquement, mais pour son état physique, nous savons tous qu'il reste résistant, moi-même je ne m'y ferais jamais. Ce sera tout. il n'y a aucune anomalie

_ Merci… Capitaine Unohana…

Elle s'éloigne progressivement et lui se décide à ouvrir la porte.

Il y a des fleurs sans doute offertes par les autres shinigamis et par les amis d'Ichigo; Il constate qu'il est le dernier à lui rendre visite et qu'il n'a rien apporté du tout.

Pleurant en silence pour ne pas réveiller son être chère allongé sur un futon qui a l'air plus que confortable et qui est enveloppé par une couverture apaisante, des bandages soigneusement posés sur sa peau douce et livide. Ce constat lui perce le cœur une fois de plus.

Sa frange a quelque peu poussé et ses cheveux lui retombent sur le visage mais ce qui le mortifie c'est qu'il n'a plus la force de froncer les sourcils vers le bas.

Il enlève son vêtement qui porte l'inscription de sa division et en recouvre Ichigo avec avant de finir par s'endormir la tête reposant sur le futon, le reste du corps sur le tatami.

Cela fait si longtemps pour lui qu'il n'a pas respiré convenablement…

Mais le mieux, c'est qu'il est avec Ichigo…

Et ça, c'est le plus précieux des oxygènes…

**Cherry : oooh....dure dure ( ça y'est je débloque!)**

**alala... Je pense que certains ou certaines se sont rendu à Japan expo, ppffiiouuu.... C'était intense ! et à chaque fois que je voyais le kanji "6" ème division! (kkkyyyaaaaaaa !!!)**

**j'ai vraiment bien fait de me mettre sur Bleach, sinon j'aurais été largué sur la majorité des cosplay s! d'ailleurs il y a eu de beau cosplays cette année, bravo à tous ! ^^**


	2. Début de relation

**Je remercie Ly-sama ! (Licylie) pour son aide en tant que bêta**

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, donc Bleach, automatiquement -_- (même pas Bya *snif*)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**My love **

**2ème partie**

Endormi, à côté de son bien aimé, il lui était impossible de vouloir se retirer de cette fabuleuse étreinte.  
Il ne voulait pas partir car cette douce chaleur l'entraînait dans un monde chaleureux et bienveillant.  
Malheureusement, Byakuya redoute quand même le fait qu'Ichigo sorte de sa léthargie car si le cas se présentait il était sûr de perdre tout ses moyens.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire et la situation était tellement embarrassante que sans faire le moindre bruit il se redressa, les yeux encore dans la vague, afin de tenter de regarder encore une fois Ichigo.  
Celui-ci était toujours aussi paisible et si adorable.  
Voulant l'embrasser, il se pencha vers l'endormi.  
Juste un dernier baiser, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, rien de plus. Les lèvres de Byakuya frôlèrent celles d'Ichigo, qui lui était toujours dans le coma.  
La température de la chambre augmenta farouchement et Byakuya rougit pressant le contact de ses lèvres contre le bout de peau humide et doux. Un baiser des plus érotiques et des plus romantiques. Un baiser remplit d'un amour si pur, si sincère, d'une beauté effarante. Il se sent revivre comme si Ichigo faisait parti de lui et qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans…  
Soudain il s'éloigna et la peur, la détresse ou bien la culpabilité refit surface sur son visage qui s'était adouci. Il avait été violemment poussé par terre. Ichigo s'était réveillé de son sommeille le visage pâle et avait par réflexe rejeté Byakuya sur le tatami.  
Ichigo sous ses couvertures reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle et se passa la main sur ses lèvres pour les nettoyer.  
Byakuya, lui, pleura devant ce geste et décida de quitter la salle. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Ichigo était mieux sans lui, se dit-il, mais c'était trop dur de résister. Il le regarda une dernière fois et celui-ci, sembla regretter son geste. Il tenta de se lever pour atteindre la manche de Byakuya mais perdit l'équilibre.  
Heureusement, Byakuya le rattrapa dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants. Ils échangèrent un regard et Ichigo devint pivoine comme Byakuya d'ailleurs. Il s'accrocha plus près au yukata du capitaine et l'espace entre les deux êtres se minimisa pour finalement s'embrasser passionnément. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, brûlantes et langoureuses. Des gémissements de plaisirs planèrent dans la pièce.

Byakuya voulu arrêter le baiser, pensant qu'il était involontaire, mais Ichigo se resserra contre lui, les cheveux collés sur son visage à cause de la sueur. Ils reprirent leurs respirations, se touchant, se caressant timidement et maladroitement partout sur leur corps.  
Byakuya bloqua les portes afin que personnes ne viennent les dérangés puis embrassa à nouveau fougueusement son amour, le prenant dans ses bras et posant des baisers sur sa peau nu qui certes est recouvertes de bandages mais était tout de même magnifique.  
Mais voila que le vrai problème se posa : Byakuya ne voulait pas faire du mal à Ichigo.  
Contre toute attente, Ichigo était complètement différent de la dernière fois. Ils étaient noyés par leurs émotions.  
Ichigo toucha Byakuya qui les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur ne pensa pas avoir le souvenir d'un Ichigo participant à l'acte. Ichigo était aussi troublé car ses mains tremblaient mais il essaya tant bien que mal à caresser soyeusement le torse qui s'offrait à lui. Ils étaient à présent essoufflés et recouvert de sueur. Byakuya au dessus d'Ichigo le regarda tendrement.  
Tous les deux avaient le cœur battant la chamade, rouge comme des fraises, n'ayant plus conscience de leurs actes et une lueur brilla dans les yeux d'Ichigo, à la fois du plaisir, mais aussi de la confusion.

_ Ichi…Ichigo… Arrêtons-nous… Je ne veux pas te faire du mal…

_ Byakuya…

A ce moment là, Byakuya ne pu se retenir de l'embrasser car celui-ci était trop mignon, sa frange avait tellement grandi que ses cheveux recouvrèrent un peu son visage le rendant irrésistible avec ses joues rosies ainsi que sont visage enfantin. C'était à en perdre la raison…

_ Ichigo quand tu me regardes comme ça tu me rends complètement fou. Je t'aime tant ! Je t'aime et je ferais tout ce que tu désires !  
Sur cette dernière phrase, il ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent à flots. Il rouvrit les yeux, et il fut choqué de constater qu'Ichigo sanglotait lui aussi. Ce dernier vint se réfugier dans les bras de Byakuya qui n'avait pas encore réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était si doux, si enivrant il voulait que cet instant magique ne se finisse jamais…

_ Byakuya… Entre…en moi… Si tu veux…

_ Non ! Je ne t'oblige pas. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, je ne veux pas que tu…que tu souffres…

_ …Byakuya… Je suis désolé de…t'avoir blessé…mais… pourquoi…  
Les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir.

_ Parce que tu es celui qui m'a changé à jamais le monstre que j'étais n'est plus. Désormais il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Tu es splendide comme les fleurs de cerisiers, attentionné et tu n'hésites pas à te battre pour protéger les personnes qui te sont chères. Si tu savais comment j'admire ton courage et ta loyauté. Moi aussi je mourrais sans hésitations pour toi.

_ Tu es… Un magnifique crétin…

_ …

_ Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

_ Parce que je t'aime…

Ichigo était toujours embarrassé à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots avec une telle spontanéité et après une courte pause, Ichigo reprit la parole :

_ Moi aussi… Je t'admire…

_ Mon amour…

_ Je… Je ne sais pas mais… J'apprendrais à t'aimer… Parce que… Je serais égoïste si je te disais que te voir souffrir ne me touche pas Byakuya... Je…  
Les larmes recommencent à perler sur son beau visage pâle.  
_ S'il te plaît, serre-moi dans tes bras…Byakuya…

_ Ichigo…non… Ne pleure pas…

_ Alors… J'arrête si tu arrêtes…

_ D'accord…Ma fraise…

_ Heu…geu…hmm…ma…fra…fraise... ? Interrogea-t-il embarrassé.

_ Mon amour si tu préfères…

_ Je crois qu'Ichigo c'est très bien comme ça !

_ D'accord…Ichigo…

_ Byakuya… ?

_ Oui… ?

_ Tu sens bon le cerisier… Byakuya-sama…

Byakuya avait le cœur qui martela dans sa poitrine depuis le moment où il a mit les pieds dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Ces compliments, tout, oui tout est si merveilleux.  
Après la mort d'Hisana, il s'était mis dans la tête que l'amour, était synonyme de vulnérabilité, et qu'obéir aux lois ainsi que la piété filiale étaient les deux plus grands principes fondamentaux qu'il fallait scrupuleusement respecter…

Mais avec lui c'était différent...

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés.

Byakuya se concentra sur ce qu'il avait devant lui…

Oui.

Il était encore plus beau qu'une fleur de cerisier et ce parfum, encore plus précieux que n'importe quels autres joyaux. Ce parfum était comparable à l'air qu'il respirait...

Pour vivre…

******************

Ils étaient toujours enlacés, respirant calmement et admirant la vue du jardin qu'offrait la chambre d'Ichigo. Le bruit des battements d'ailes des oiseaux, l'eau coulant sur le petit ruisseau et la petite brise chaude faisaient virevolter des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers et frissonner Ichigo.  
Il se colla alors un peu plus sur le corps plaisant de Byakuya qui lui resserra son emprise sur son amour et chercha à le dorloter comme une poupée de cire fragile. Le moment était trop beau pour le briser mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient retourner à leur vie quotidienne d'un moment à l'autre car l'enjeu de leur relation était d'une importance capitale ! Finalement, Ichigo prit la parole:

_ Byakuya, tu devrais retourner travailler. Je t'assure que je peux rester seul, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
_ Ichigo, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller et ça peut attendre.

Ichigo n'en cru pas ses oreilles, Byakuya Kuchiki, un grand noble dont le nom rime avec perfection et organisation, lui avait dis que son travail pouvait attendre ! C'était le comble !  
Il se retourna pour l'observer de plus près et le vit toujours aussi beau avec ses joues rosies et son regard plein de tendresse, il avait d'ailleurs enlevé son kenseikan et cela faisait ressortir son fameux charme naturel mais il fut surpris de constater la respiration irrégulière de celui-ci.

_ Byakuya, tu... tu vas bien !?  
_ Lorsque tu es là, oui...  
_ Byakuya, tu as de la fièvre !  
_ Non… Je t'assure que je vais bien, Ichigo. Embrasse-moi.  
_ Et moi je confirme que tu vas mal ! Allonge-toi un moment, je vais appeler le capitaine Unohana.

Avant de partir il l'embrassa affectueusement et cela remplit de joie le cœur de Byakuya.

Ichigo avança doucement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en ayant l'espoir de trouver le capitaine en question mais il était tout de même assez secoué par les derniers évènements. Il se rendit compte qu'après tout, Byakuya avait toujours eu une place dans sa vie mais pas à ce stade là bien sûr ! Avant, c'était le frère de Rukia, maintenant c'était son « amant ». Il rougit à cette pensée. Finalement, il était peut-être amoureux de lui mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le lui avouer.  
Il le lui dira quand l'heure sera venue !

**  
*************************************************************

Pendant ce temps dans l'Hueco Mundo :

_ Hé oh ! Y'a quelqu'un !

_ Hé ! Il est vivant ! Ramenons-le à la Soul Society !  
_ Attends ! C'est sans danger au moins ?  
_ Nan ça va ! Mais dépêchons-nous !

Puis les deux officiers portèrent alors l'homme en question sur une civière en direction de Soul Society.

** *********************************************************

_ Ha ! Enfin ! Je désespérais…  
_ Ichigo-Kun ! Tu ne devrais pas te lever !  
_ Mais Byakuya-sama va mal !  
_ Comment !?  
_ Si si ! Je vous jure ! Il a de la fièvre et il transpire ! dit-il tout affoler.  
_ Non…mais… Tu l'as appelé « Byakuya-sama » J'ignorais que vous étiez des amis proches !  
_ Mais…c'est…que…je…  
_ Allons, allons ! Il n'y a pas à s'en vouloir ! Je suis heureuse pour vous !

Ichigo prit la couleur d'un pamplemousse ce qui fait rire le capitaine avant que le bruit d'une cloche retentisse.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Ils viennent apporter un prisonnier. On peut aller voir !

Il sortie en compagnie de Unohana pour voir de plus près qui était la source de tout ce remue ménage.  
Et à cet instant précis, il ne cru pas que ce qui se présenta sous ses yeux était bel et bien réel.

_ Grimmjow…

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui quand il entendit son prénom prononcé avec douceur et non pas avec pitié.  
Ichigo lui, s'en voulait.

La capitaine Unohana était resté en retrait pensant qu'Ichigo règlerait le problème puis elle reprit la direction de l'hôpital pour ausculter Byakuya.  
Pendant un moment Ichigo et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard que personne ne réussit à sonder. Le roux était surpris pour plusieurs raisons et dont la première était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici ensuite il était troublé et blessé de le voir comme ça sans défense, sans personne, seul avec des menottes spirituelles à ses mains et à ses pieds.  
Grimmjow tomba à genou ne supportant plus le poids de son corps en sang, respirant avec difficulté.

_ Relève-toi fainéant ! Cria l'un des soldats avec un fouet à la main et qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'utiliser sur Grimmjow, effondré.  
_ Debout ! SALE CHIEN !! Hurla-t-il en continuant ses coups de fouet. Debout !! Les arrancars comme toi ne méritent aucune pitié !! Tu n'es qu'un animal !!! Il commença alors à lui donner des coups de pieds au ventre puis il essaya de le faire suffoquer.

Ichigo fut choqué par toute cette violence. Qui était cet homme pour oser faire ça à Grimmjow à terre ? Sans chercher plus loin, il s'interposa entre eux en se mettant devant Grimmjow et il regarda le soldat en question avec un air sentencieux qui en fit trembler plus d'un !

_ Dégage connard !

Celui-ci recula avec effroi…

_ T'as pas compris ?! **DEGAGE** !!

_ J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !!

_ Tu lui présente tes excuses et tout de suite !  
__ Pourquoi tu le protège ?! Est-ce qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour toi ? Non ! Parce que c'est un arrancar !

_ Je vois pas le …

Il s'arrêta net, et se tourna vers Grimmjow, toujours à terre :

_ Non…tu as raison…il n'aurait pas fait la même chose pour moi…mais…

_ Ha ! Tu vois bien j'te l'avais dis !

_ …mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te faire la peau !!

Ichigo gifla avec une force surhumaine le shinigami qui renversa ses compagnons comme des quilles.

Après ça, il lâcha son fouet et couru à la vitesse grand V sous le regard effrayé des autres shinigamis.  
Ichigo se retourna alors et observa l'arrancar de plus près…

_ Faut vous faire un dessin ou vous ne voyez pas qu'il est blessé ?  
_ Mais…c…c'est…qu…qu'on nous a dit de le mettre directement en…en prison !  
_ Vous vous foutez de moi ?!  
_ …heu…  
_ Qu'attendez-vous ? Le déluge ? Exécution !!

_ Hai !

***********************************************************

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre où Byakuya était allongé attendant qu'Ichigo revienne. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller dans le futon pensant sans répit à ce qu'il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt.  
Tous les deux se serrant l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion avec déchaînement avec leurs corps transpirant et les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour pour Ichigo. Si ça se trouvait Ichigo était amoureux de lui mais ne se sentait pas prêt à lui avouer.  
Qu'importe le moment viendra et il s'aimeront pour toute leur vie !

Cependant, il fallait qu'il en fasse l'annonce et il savait que se serait très mal pris seulement maintenant il était fort on lui avait pris Hisana mais ils ne lui prendront pas Ichigo ! Même si celui-ci était très puissant, il ne prendra pas le risque de commettre la même erreur ! Il se mit en position assise et leva les yeux vers son kenseikan. Il devra lui faire bientôt ses adieux. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit ce qui eu pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur. Le doux visage du capitaine Unohana apparut.

_ Alors comment va notre grand malade ?  
_ Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, je…je vais très bien… insista-t-il.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Ichigo

Sur cette dernière remarque, il scruta la pièce mais en vain.

_ O..Où est-il… ? interrogea-t-il timidement

_ Capitaine… ? Cette fois, il devint inquiet.  
_ Un arrancar a été ramené mais je dois avouer que l'un des hommes a abusé de son pouvoir et de son rang, Kurosaki-Kun a intervenu de justesse ! Il ne va pas tarder ! Elle finit sa phrase avec un sourire avant de reprendre la parole :  
_ Je tiens à vous exprimer mes sentiments les plus sincères. Je suis contente pour vous.  
_ Attendez. Pourquoi vous… ?  
_ Avant de l'avoir rencontré vous faisiez preuve d'austérité et de stoïcisme.

Il comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Ichigo

_ Quand Hisana est morte, l'apathie vous a dévoré petit à petit. Puis vous étiez devenu quelqu'un qui ne faisait attention qu'à son rang, à protéger l'honneur et la dignité des Kuchiki.

Elle fit une petite pause:

_ Si vous vous sentez bien, je ne vais pas vous forcer, mais faîtes attention ! Je vous laisse...mais...

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle lui souffla ces dernières phrases :

_ Mais pour ma part, ne changez rien, vous êtes parfait comme cela…et n'oubliez pas…

« La vrai faute est celle qu'on ne corrige jamais »

************************************************************

La nuit tomba et Ichigo déambula dans l'hôpital comme un fou ! Il culpabilisait d'avoir laissé Byakuya tout seul dans la chambre !

« Crétin, crétin, RE-crétin !! »

Il ouvrit et vit Byakuya en train de siroter un thé et qui se retenait de le recracher en le voyant apparaître d'un coup !

_ Désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé !!

Byakuya posa sa tasse et le serra contre lui.

_ Pourquoi ça à prit tant de temps ? L'arrancar était plus important que moi ? demanda-t-il avec un air nonchalant.

Byakuya le regarda en faisant semblant d'être méchant et Ichigo éclata de rire en se roulant sur le tatami.

_ Arrête ! Il fait nuit, on est dans un hôpital ! Et qu'est ce qui te rend si euphorique ?  
_ Tu es jaloouuuux !  
_ Moi ?! De qui?! De quoi!?  
_ Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, d'aussi susceptible que toi ici ?  
_ Tu veux vraiment me…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu un coussin en pleine figure !

_ D'accord…tu as envie de jouer avec mes nerfs !

Ils se bagarrèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement et le noble resserra son emprise sur sa fraise.

_ Byakuya… Il se retient de rougir…

« Aller ! C'est pas bien compliqué ! Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et il va être content…1,2 et 3 ! »

_ Byakuya…je…je…t… t…  
_ Cchhhhuuuut… Quand tu seras prêt. Je ne te force pas…

Il sentit encore les larmes lui venir, mais il déglutit et continua :

_ Quand tu seras prêt…je ferais l'annonce à …  
_ Non ! Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du capitaine… Hors de question…que…que tu perdes tout à cause de moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes la risée de toute la Soul Society… Je…c'est mort…je tiens trop à toi…

Conscient de ses paroles Ichigo pris la couleur d'un poivron rouge.

_ Heu…ha ! Ne…ne fait pas attention à ce que je viens de dire…je…

Cette fois-ci, Byakuya n'était pas prêt de le lâcher.

_ Pour moi, il est hors de question, de vivre sans toi…

Finalement, ils s'endormirent collé l'un contre l'autre couvert par une couverture bien chaude après avoir bu un bon thé !

******************************

« La vrai faute est celle qu'on ne corrige jamais » citation de Confucius.


	3. Espada inoffensif et déclaration

je préviens que il faut avoir lu le chap.364 ! (remarque pas obligé! mais on sait jamais!)

**My love**

**Partie 3**

Couché sous les draps doux et chaud, avec une légère brise tiède caresser leurs visages collés l'un sur l'autre respirant calmement…Ichigo est profondément endormie dans les bras du noble, qui lui est déjà réveiller depuis longtemps, mais il se contente de le regarder avec tout l'amour et l'attention du monde…touchant son visage affectueusement et lentement pour ne pas le sortir de son sommeille envoutant. Il regarde, retient toute les formes de son visage, les courbes de son robuste et pourtant fin corps, sans jamais se lasser, et ne réalisant pas encore qu'il est en couple avec lui…Ichigo ouvre un œil et se redresse immédiatement les yeux encore dans la vague…puis il se colle timidement les joues en feu près du capitaine qui lui rend son étreinte en lui faisant un câlin, avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas le brusquer et avec lui aussi les joues rosies…il prend les mains de sa fraise et les embrasse, avant de les presser contre son cœur qui bat à un rythme irrégulier…Ichigo ressent les battements rapide et s'accroche au yukata de son homme, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ce geste le trouble un peu car il ne pensait pas faire ça de toute son existence, mais il se laisse bercer par l'odeur de cerisier. Il est rassuré que Byakuya n'a plus de fièvre comme c'était le cas hier ; Il remonte sa tête pour finalement avoir son front contre celui de la cerise : puis c'est lui qui lui porte un baiser soyeux et délicat. Ichigo se recule et redoute la réaction de celui-ci…quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il sent une main lui ébouriffant les cheveux orangé ; Il rencontre le regard de Byakuya, ce regard bleuté, serein pour la première fois, avec un sourire heureux voir même radieux ! L'orangé lui rend un sourire qu'on peut qualifier comme adorable, mignon : sublime !

_ Byakuya…

_ Oui amour…

_ Tu devrais aller travailler

_ Mais…

_ Renji m'a dit que les dossiers se sont accumulés durant ton absence…

_ C'est juste qu'il en à assez de devoir faire la paperasse à lui tout seul…

_ Ça aussi c'est une raison !

_ Prendre des responsabilités ne lui fera pas de mal !

_ Oui mais…

_ …

_ S'il te plaît…

_ Tu t'inquiète pour lui ?

_ Hein ?! Ou tu veux en venir ? Ne me dit pas que tu…COMMENT !? C'est fou l'imagination que tu as ! T'as de ces idées toi !

_ Je plaisantais…je vais y aller tu as gagné ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois

_ Dit plutôt que tu veux le surveiller de près…jaloux jusqu'au cou !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_ Alors c'est quoi ces yeux pleins de sous-entendus ?

_ Ichigo…

_Kestuveux !?

_ Je t'adore…

Ichigo reprend une couleur de pamplemousse et commence à bégayer :

_ A…attend un peu ! C'est pas du jeu !

Il reçoit en guise de réponse les bras de Byakuya le lover contre lui, avec ses mains tendre sur ses joues l'attirant vers lui pour un baiser agréable.

_ Tu peux aller à mon manoir, je vais prévenir les domestique de ton arrivé…tu peux aller dans mes quartiers privés, partout ou tu veux, tu es chez toi…si quelqu'un te manque de respect dis-le moi…tu fais comme bon te semble d'accord mon amour ?

_ O…oui…mais et toi ?

_ Je serais de retour ce soir…tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, si tu as faim ne te gêne pas…

_ Byakuya ?

_ Oui amour ?

_ C'est juste que je me disais si je méritais toute cette attention…Bredouille-t-il

_ Tout l'or du monde ne pourrait te remplacer…ooh…comme je t'aime tant…

_ J'imagine que tu veux un dernier petit bisou ?

_ Tu lis dans mes pensées…

_ Ce n'est pas très compliqué, ça se verrait à dix kilomètre à la ronde !

Après un dernier « petit bisou » Byakuya le quitte à contre cœur, il lui répète des mots d'amour et qu'il fera en sorte de se dépêcher pour revenir le plus vite possible ; mais ce qui le surpris, c'est que Byakuya lui dit quelque chose qui le fait fondre : «pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Hisana, je n'ai pas envie de travailler, j'ai juste envie de combler celui que j'aime plus que je ne m'aime moi…mon amour…je t'aime » C'était magique, et il veut à tout pris lui dire ces mots qui sorte de la bouche du noble avec tant de spontanéité…a chaque fois que Byakuya prononce ces « je t'aime Ichigo » Il s'enferme dans un mutisme, une sorte de barrière qui lui révèle que tout ça n'est que pure invention, il se met même à penser que Byakuya se moque de lui…Alors il acquiesce, rougissant, se demandant pourquoi tout cet amour, il ne le mérite pas ! Il soupire, cependant un sourire vient éclairer son visage, il est sûre qu'il ne reste pas insensible face aux avances du capitaine…il ne veut pas lui faire du mal…en y repensant, ce matin il a vu une image de lui toute béat ! Il sort de ces songes, se lève et part avec la ferme intention d'avoir une discussion avec un « espada »…

Il ouvre la porte et il voit la personne en question. Il se rapproche du lit et le patient ne tarde pas à utiliser sa mauvaise langue :

_ Tu fou quoi la ?

_ Toujours aimable au réveille ? Tu changes pas…lance-t-il avec une expression triste…

_ Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre ce con et moi !?

_ …parce que…

_ Tu voulais m'aider ? Foutu conneries ! Tu te rappelles pas ?! J'te rafraichi la mémoire ! « Tu es un shinigami, je suis un hollow ! Le camp qui perd est anéanti et c'est comme ça depuis des lustres ! » Alors ton p'tit sauvetage j'en avais pas besoin !

_ …tu as fini ? Bon alors je vais pouvoir finir ma phrase…c'est ma faute si je t'ai faite toutes ces blessures…et j'ai trouvé lâche de la part de se gars de te traiter comme ça…je le supportais pas…alors la moindre des choses ça aurait été de réparer le mal que j'ai fait…je n'attendais pas de remerciements ni de témoignage de ta profonde gratitude monsieur le roi, mais je l'ai fait parce que j'le voulait…et quand cet enfoiré a…j'étais à deux doigts de le tué tu te rends pas compte bordel ! Je ne sais pas si je peux te considérer comme ami mais…T'es pas un rival pour moi Grimmjow…

_ …

_ …si tu me réponds au moins ça sera déjà une chose de faite…

_ …t'es vraiment con…j'peux continuer à t'parler pendant ch'ais pas combien de temps…tu me dirais toujours des conneries de ce genre…l'amitié…t'es malade !

_ …Et pourtant si tu savais…il se remet à penser au brun...les sentiments...

_ Que c'est des conneries ? La première fois qu'on serait d'accord !

_ Naaan ! C'est juste que…

_ Toi…y'a un truc qui t'colle à la tête ! A quoi tu penses ?

_ Je n'ai pas l'obligation de te le dire...Grimmjow

_ Vu ta réaction, ça doit être important...

Ils continuent de discuter, à s'envoyer des vacheries de toutes sortes. Ichigo soupire une énième fois et se prépare à partir, avec en fond le grognement de Grimmjow qui a l'air mécontent.

_ Tu voulais que je reste ? Moi qui suis resté toute l'après-midi avec toi, je pensais que t'en avais ras-le-bol…

Grimmjow se retourne du côté opposé pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux ambre si expressifs de ce dernier :

_ Tu ferais mieux d'te casser vite fait, bien fait !

_ Ok, ok….salut

_ Oi Kurosaki !

_ Ouais ?

_ Nan rien…

_ Bon alors à plus… Il referme la porte, et une fois sorti, il n'est pas capable d'entendre ce que Grimmjow lui chuchote :

_ Merci…Ichigo Kurosaki...

***********************************

Vite ! La situation est critique !!

_ Est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles de ce qui ce passe là-bas ?

_ Non, mais préparez-vous !!

_ On ne fait pas le poids voyons !!

C'est ainsi depuis un long moment, et le calme qui régnait à la soul society n'est plus ; Les shinigamis se bousculent entre eux, et la tension devient de plus en plus lourde, l'air de moins en moins respirable, et les têtes troublés par d'innombrables pensées toutes plus burlesques, dramatique que les autres. Le pessimisme a gagné tout le seireitei, la victoire d'Aizen semble évidente, mais heureusement, tout le monde ne perd pas espoir !

_ Oi Ken-chan !! Là-bas !! Ichi !

Ichigo, a milieu de toute cette agitation, les yeux perdus dans la foule :

_ Kurosaki Ichigo!! Debout!!

_ Ha! Heuu…Kenpachi?! Je t'avais pas revu depuis…

_ Ouaip ! …Hm …ça va pas ?

_ Je sais pas…

_ T'as intérêt à te booster, parce que la j'ai l'impression qu'les autres capitaines sont en train de se taper de ces baston !

_ Je crois pas… Puis, un grand frisson l'envahit, mais il continue : J'ai le sentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de…de…ils ne sont pas en train de s'éclater, ils sont…aaarg ….

_ Haaaaaa ! Ken-chaaan !...aaa…

Une aura maléfique, dont la moindre émanation est comme la brulure d'une grosse décharge d'électricité vient d'apparaître brusquement. Cette aura…C'est comme si toute les âmes les plus malfaisantes, les plus funestes, les plus angoissantes étaient réunis en un seul point.

_ Ichigo…Ce reiatsu…qu'on vient de ressentir…ça vient… Mais quelqu'un le coupe :

_ D'Aizen en personne…

Ichigo se fige : Il connait trop bien cette voix…Il se retourne et observe le noble qui avance avec des pas posés, et une démarche toujours aussi gracieuse ; mais ses traits sur son visage laisse apercevoir sous l'air placide qu'il essaye de garder, de la nervosité : son esprit est entièrement tourmenté par l'anxiété.

_ Byakuya…

En réponse, Byakuya lui fait un sourire timide pour ne pas l'alarmer davantage

_ Bya-Kun ! Ça fait longtemps que j't'ais pas vu ! Depuis le Hueco Mundo !

_ Voyez-vous ça ! Sa majesté se déplace enfin !

_ Tout cela prend une tournure pour le moins dangereuse…Cela est tout à fait normal à ce que je sois présent…

_ Hé pourquoi pas avant !?

_ Ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien « capitaine »Zaraki Kenpachi…

_ Heu…c'est pas le moment de se disputer vous deux…

_ Tu as raison Ichigo…c'est déjà assez grave comme ça…et ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on est pu discerner le reiatsu d'Aizen d'où nous sommes…

_ OH …non…

_Ichi…Ichigo est ce que ça va… ?

_ Ils sont…ils vont se battre…

_ QUI !? Intervient Zaraki

_ Les vizards…AIE!! Héééé ! Mais qui a posé ses mains sur …?!

Un homme en tenue de shinigami cagoulé, dont le tissu noir ne laisse pas entrevoir la totalité de son visage, pas même ses yeux s'approche d'Ichigo, et de trop près au gout de Kuchiki Byakuya ! Cet homme lui chuchote :

_ Grouille-toi enfoiré ! Faut-que j'te parle !

_ Grimm… HHmmmpFFFFmmm !!!

Grimmjow met sa main devant la bouche d'Ichigo, pour éviter d'en dire plus que la normal

_ Chuu m'échouffe !

Seulement il l'a retire après avoir croisé le regard ténébreux, à faire glacer le sang du capitaine Kuchiki.

_ Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Pour réponse, Grimmjow attrape fermement et sûrement la main d'Ichigo, et le traîne derrière lui en courant. Ichigo lui adresse des dernières paroles ayant pour rôle d'être rassurante :

_J'en ai pour cinq minutes Byakuya ! Ne m'attendez pas ! Faites le nécessaire ! hurle-t-il tout haut avant de s'estomper de son champ de vision.

Kenpachi pousse un long soupir :

_ Alors ? On fait quoi ?

_ Je pense comme Ichigo…les vizards doivent être sur le point de se battre…

_ Ils pensent vraiment pouvoir y arriver ? Hm !

_ N'oubliez pas que se sont des anciens capitaines ainsi que lieutenants…notamment Hirako Shinji à la tête du groupe à ce que j'ai entendu…Aizen avait-été son lieutenant dans le passé…raison de plus pour le haïr…

_ On verra…Hé ! J'avais r'marqué… c'est ma mémoire qui flanche ou t'es plus « gentil » avec Ichigo ?

Byakuya se retourne et s'éloigne progressivement de lui :

_ Non vous n'avez pas rêvez…

Il reprend sa marche et il se décide à aller voir comment se sent sa sœur et ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passe ailleurs, laissant derrière lui, Zaraki ou se compose un sourire purement sadique sur sa figure, et une Yachiru toute contente, en agitant les bras dans tout les sens, répétant sans cesse « Bya-Kun est heureux comme Yachiru ! » Ce qui le fait sourire au fur et à mesure qu'il les distance.

********************************

_ Haaaa…Haaa…

_ Bah quoi ?! T'es déjà fatigué ? Pfff… en tout cas, ici ça s'ra plus tranquille ici pour causer…

_ …

_ Quoi encore ?

Ichigo le tire par le col de son kimono :

_ Nan mais t'es malade !? Tu viens comme ça !? T'as failli te faire zigouiller !! Imagine : tout le monde est en panique, et la hop ! Un arrancar ! Oh non ! Un espada ! C'est encore mieux ! Avec la pression qu'y a, celui qui t'as lancé le regard plus ou moins glacial tout à l'heure, il aurait fait de toi un beau tapis lacérer !

_ T'as fini d'me baver dessus, ouais !? Merde c'est pas ma faute ! Enfoiré de mes deux ! j'ai pris mes précautions…personne n'a vu que dalle !

_ Nan j'ai pas fini ! Tu vas enlever ça parce que j'ai envie de prendre ta tête de mollusque et…et d'la…et d'la Il forme un point avec sa main et tape sur l'autre de façon successive.

_ J'voulais pas me friter avec toi, j'voulais juste te dire quelque chose…

_ Tu vas bientôt crever ?

_ Ta gueule ! J'en ai marre d'Aizen…j'veux… Il baisse la tête comme s'il a commis une énorme bêtise : j'veux…me battre…

_ Contre moi ?j'en étais sûr ! C'est vraiment pas possible ! T'es vraiment trop con en fait !

_ Mais ferme donc ta grande gueule espèce de merde ! Écoute jusqu'à la fin ! C'est pas évident de dire ça à son ennemi !

_ j'ai jamais été ton ennemi…Grimmjow…

Grimmjow est choqué par le ton qu'a employé Ichigo. Il a dit cette phrase en toute sincérité, pas une seule fausse note !

_ Ichigo Kurosaki…j'veux qu'on démonte la gueule d'ange d'Aizen ! Ensemble…

_ Ha……ha ha ha ha !

_ Pourquoi tu t'fous de ma tronche connard !

_ Je rigole parce que…c'est même pas la peine de me demander !

Voyant le regard turquoise s'accentué et son expression perdre de sa vigueur, il reprend :

_ Bien sûr que tu peux venir !! Grimmjow !! J'attendais ça depuis longtemps !! Si tu savais comment ça me fait plaisir ! Merci !!

Sans faire attention il saute sur Grimmjow et à rire de bon cœur avant de se poser au sol. Ichigo pense que finalement cette réaction était démesurée mais ce qui est fait était fait!

_ Heu…articule- l'ancien espada avec difficulté…c'est à moi de dire merci …

_ HHHaaaaaaa !!! T'as dis merci !!! Tu…tu m'as remercié ! IL s'avance et passe sa main sur le front du bleuté :

_ T'es pas fiévreux !? Si ?

_ Heu…Nan ! Ça va !

Il repousse Ichigo avant d'avancer vers lui une nouvelle fois : Il porte la main du roux jusqu'à son masque, et ils le détachent doucement avec délicatesse……et restent à se fixer dans les yeux, toujours aussi proche, jusqu'à ce que la réalité les rattrape :

_ J'ai dis à Byakuya…tu sais…que j'allais le rejoindre…il faut que je parte !

Pourtant Grimmjow tient toujours la moitié de mâchoire d'hollow dans sa main avec celle d'Ichigo :

_ Tiens…garde-le…souvenir…

Il la lâche progressivement, et Ichigo s'enfuit en courant, heureux et troublé !

**************

_Toc toc toc_

_ Oui ? oh ! Nii-sama !

_ Rukia…voudrais-tu boire un thé en ma compagnie…ne bouge pas, je vais le faire moi même...

_ Mais Nii-sama, Aizen…

_ je sais…mais je tiens à te parler en même temps…

_ D'accord !

Il finie par s'assoir en face de sa soeur qu'il aida à se redresser, avec une tasse de thé chaude, aux essences de cerises devant eux.

_ Rukia…je suis tombé amoureux…

Celle-ci analyse la donné qu'elle vient d'entendre, et a la mâchoire réduite en sucre. Elle entre ensuite dans un état d'euphorie totale :

_ Nii-sama ! C'est…c'est une excellente nouvelle ! En oubliant le fait qu'Aizen soit toujours en vie, bien entendu…

_ Oui…mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui…

_ Je la connais ?

_ Tu _le_ connais…

_ waaa…et c'est ?

Quand Byakuya est sur le point d'avouer à sa sœur l'identité de l'heureux élu, la porte s'ouvre grand, faisant place à un rouquin essoufflé…

_ désolé ! Je tombe mal peut-être ?!

_ Ichigo ! Non ça va !

Byakuya use de son shunpo pour se retrouver instantanément devant Ichigo…

_ Rukia, excuse-moi un instant...

Et en compagnie du roux, il gagnèrent la pièce d'à côté, Byakuya tout en le regardant tendrement lui souffle :

_ Ichigo…Ichi…

Il lui caresse la joue, et descend vers ses mains quand il se rend compte de quelque chose :

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Ça ressemble aux masques que les différents arrancars mettaient…

Ichigo se sent mal à l'aise :

_ Je dois y aller !

_ attend ! Ichigo !

Byakuya sert Ichigo contre sa poitrine…et la fraise commence par s'apaiser…

_ Ichigo…je dois te faire une confidence…

_ Bya…

_ J'ai peur…

_ Je suis la, près de toi…

_ Tu tremble Ichigo…

_ Oui je tremble…_mais pas de peur…je tremble d'impatience parce que si ça se trouve Grimmjow et moi…nous combattrons…peut-être…_

_Ensemble…_

Il enlève son écharpe, et l'enroule autour du coup d'Ichigo, qui rougit et lui sourit amoureusement :

_ Merci...

_ Je t'aime tant...

Le noble le prend dans ses bras, et le rouquin enfoui sa tête et s'accroche au noble comme il peut. Dans tout ce chaos, dans cette horrible guerre qui décidera du sort même de l'humanité, Ichigo ne sait pas quel sera l'issu de ce combat, et ignore si il s'en sortira; Dans un élan de courrage, il sussura les mots fatidique :

_ Moi, je t'adore Byakuya...

Des larmes, pas de tristesse, mais de joie coulent à flots sur le visage du brun et ils s'embrassent une fois de plus ne savant pas ce qui les attends...

***************************************************

**Haaaaaaaa !! :O**

**Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une fin pareille !!**

**enfin bon, espérons que ça plaise, même si ça peut paraître troooop sucré aux yeux de certaines XD  
**


	4. Tout cela est terminé

**My love**

**Partie 4**

Faiblesse

Être faible, ne pas pouvoir surmonter les obstacles, ne pas être suffisamment fort…mais au fond, qu'est-ce réellement la vrai force ? Est-ce physique ? Ou bien psychologique ?

Ou bien, serait-ce les deux ?

Doucement, une silhouette tombe en arrière, une masse de sang s'écoule parmi les nombreuses plaies de ce corps. Les yeux clos, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. En fond, on entendait des voix qui l'appelait, le suppliait de rester éveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux. Et une autre personne, juste devant lui, ne tardât pas à perdre l'équilibre lui aussi, après avoir murmuré des paroles inaudible pour les autres. Une barrière se brise. Les voix devenaient plus forte, et l'une d'entre elle, criait désespérément, cette voix, était déchiré par les sanglots, et s'approchait du premier corps.

_ Ichigo !! Par pitié ! Répond-moi ! Pardonne-moi…je…je

Le corps demeurait sans vie, et plus les secondes passaient, l'homme qui l'avait enlacé, menaçait de hurler.

_ Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Ichigo !

Aucune réponse.

_ je t'aime Ichigo ! Reviens-moi !

Il ouvrit alors les yeux subitement. Puis en reconnaissant celui qui le tenait fermement, les yeux ambre s'embuèrent de larmes chaudes qui finirent par tomber. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste, car la douleur de ses blessures était atroce. Le brun le regardait agoniser sans pourtant perdre espoir. Il se tourna vers les autres personnes qui assistait à la scène, en serrant son aimé, il déclara, en tentant de garder une voix posé :

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! Nous n'allons pas le laisser…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, quelqu'un tenait difficilement sur ces jambes, mais cherchait à tout prix se à se rapprocher d'Ichigo, avec une expression de pur choc intense sur le visage. De tristesse, de déception, comme s'il venait de se faire trahir.

L'homme aux cheveux ébène n'y prêta pas attention, et souleva le corps inanimé après l'avoir recouvert de son haori, et de son écharpe. En utilisant le shunpo, il arriva dans des locaux, ou tous s'activait. Il ressentait lui, un immense chagrin, une terrible souffrance qui grandissait dans son cœur.

_ Faites quelque chose ! Il…il…va mourir si on ne le guérit pas !!

Et c'est la que commença une terrible attente, qui semblait durer des siècles. Cet homme vêtu d'un simple uniforme de shinigami, les yeux anthracite, et le kenseikan ornant ses cheveux sombre : Kuchiki Byakuya. Il avait réuni toute la 6ème division au grand complet pour surveiller tout les bâtiments.

_ Il dort, il est sorti d'affaire…mais,

Il aurait sauté de joie, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit mot à la fin.

_ Je doute que mentalement…enfin…il aura du mal à se défaire de certaines images…

Trop jeune…une jeune homme, un adolescent, un enfant, se doit de combattre pour la survie et l'équilibre des mondes. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il avait versé tant de sang, tant de sacrifices ! Non…tout cela c'était…

_ J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'il ne lui reste plus une seule émanation de reiatsu…

…**C'était bel et bien terminé** **!**

XxX

Ou était-il ?

C'était la première question qu'il se posa en ouvrant les yeux. Il reconnu l'odeur des locaux de la 4ème division, cela voulait dire qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais et Aizen ? il se rappelle du dernier affrontement…des images terrible se dispersaient dans sa tête, et l'envie nauséeuse lui reprit. Il voulu se relever, mais il n'en avait plus la force. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place a un brun, dont l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais également de l'amour plus que sincère. Il vint s'approcher de l'orangé et le porta comme une mariée, en prenant soin de l'enrouler une fois de plus dans son haori. Mais l'écharpe elle, n'avait pas bougé du coup du rouquin depuis. Ichigo se laissa faire, lorsqu'il reconnu son noble et se blottit encore plus contre lui.

_ Byakuya…

_ Ichi…maintenant tu ne souffriras plus…je te protègerais mon amour…

Ichigo ne lui en demanda pas plus, car ses forces le quittèrent et il s'endormit contre le torse de son amour. L'aristocrate sourit et l'envie de le dorloter augmentait. Il traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital en le serrant contre son cœur.

_ Kuchiki taicho…ou allez-vous l'emmener ?

_ Il restera avec moi, au manoir, Unohana taicho…

_ Qui s'occupera de lui ?

_ Moi…

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et sortit. Il n'utilisa pas le shunpo, et marchait calmement même s'il était pressé d'arriver à destination (pour une fois XD). Il observa le visage endormi de sa fraise, mais Ichigo semblait avoir de la fièvre quand il le caressa avec la paume de sa main.

_ Ichi…m'entends-tu amour ?

Ichigo releva légèrement la tête :

_ Bya…kuya…

Le fait même d'ouvrir les yeux était un supplice. Il aurait mieux fait d'être mort ; mais mourir, était synonyme de laisser Byakuya seul et donc, malheureux : cela lui était insupportable !

_ Ichigo, tu vas vivre avec moi…tu seras en sécurité, je serais la pour tes moindres désirs…s'il te plaît, tu…tu es d'accord ?

La seule chose qui donnerait au roux du courage pour vivre, c'était Byakuya. Sa vie, son corps, son âme lui étaient entièrement destinée. Il hocha la tête, signe d'affirmation et il se remit en route sous les yeux dévoués du brun.

Enfin, il était devant le manoir, et tout le monde s'activait à la tâche comme le chef des lieux leur en avait donné l'ordre. La chambre du noble avait été réaménagée pour accueillir deux personnes. Byakuya posa Ichigo sur le futon large et le recouvrit. Il dormait toujours, il était adorable, mignon, ce jeune homme était son amour ! Il n'avait pas encore oublié le moment ou Ichigo lui avait avoué de sa propre bouche les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui, et cela le secouait encore. Il l'adorait, Ichigo était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et sa sœur aussi ; Ichigo et Rukia, il les protègera tout les deux. Seulement, la chose qui occupait son esprit était Aizen : il n'était pas encore mort, la 4ème division avait guéris les blessures les plus mortelles, mais en ce moment il est retenu prisonnier. Il sortit de ses songes quand il vit l'orangé l'appeler :

_ reste près de moi…

Ses paroles le rendait fou, il se mit au dessus du roux qui était allongé, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ichigo continua :

_ Du sang, du sang…il y a du sang partout…je vois des choses horribles…Aizen…

Byakuya le regarda intensément, lui prit la main qu'il qualifia très froide, et colla son front contre celui de la fraise.

_ Ichi…je suis la…je suis la…tu n'as rien à craindre…Aizen est…retenu prisonnier pour l'instant, mais il sera bientôt exécuté…et tout ce cauchemar prendra fin…

Ichigo paru rassuré par les mots et le ton qu'il employait.

_ embrasse-moi…

Il se sentit fondre sous les paroles passionné du rouquin, et apposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, et y inséra sa langue. Les deux bouts de chair humide se touchèrent, puis prenaient un malin plaisir à mélangé leur salive pour crée un élixir unique. La rougeur intensifia les joues du capitaine, ainsi qu'Ichigo. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, recherchant de l'air.

_ Tu vas…dormir…avec moi ?

_ Oui…

Il s'allongea près du roux, et le sommeille les emporta.

XxX

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se sentait beaucoup mieux. Byakuya passa une main dans les cheveux de feu, et lui adressa un sourire charmant.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Oui, comme jamais…

Byakuya se redressa :

_ Je dois y aller…il y a une réunion…

_ Je comprends…

Il lui embrassa le front et le borda un moment :

_ Je reviens vite mon cœur…

_ Ne tarde pas…

Plus le capitaine s'éloignait du roux, plus cela lui plantait plusieurs pieux dans le corps : il lui était devenu indispensable pour lui de l'avoir à ses côtés. Seulement il était contraint d'aller à cette fichue réunion, sans parler que désormais, tout le gotei 13 était au courant. D'abord il y avait sa sœur, mais celle-ci était trop heureuse pour lui, puis il y eut Renji, qui n'osa rien dire, au risque de se faire poursuivre par des pétales de cerisiers…Zaraki kenpachi n'était pas vraiment étonné, ni Restu Unohana qui avait découvert le pot aux roses. Ukitake comprenait l'ampleur de son amour pour Ichigo, et le félicita avec son habituelle sourire candide, quand à Shunshui, il voulait à tout prix arroser ça avec du saké. Pas que cela lui faisait quelque chose, mais si quelqu'un avait le cran de dire quoique ce soit de nuisible sur son Ichigo adoré, il se jurait à lui et à senbonzakura, que cette personne ne verrait pas le jour. Devant la porte, il reprit son souffle et entra. Il prit son habituelle expression d'indifférence et ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait laissé son haori et son écharpe à Ichigo, mais qu'importe ! Il espérait à ce moment-là, qu'Ichigo dormait et retrouvait ses forces. Un infime petit sourire, si petit et fugace, lui vint aux lèvres. Il songeait au roux même dans ce genre de situation, il était fou d'amour pour lui ! Soudain, Mayuri ouvrit la bouche :

_ Tiens donc…la belle au bois dormant ne voulait pas que son prince parte de sitôt…

Le noble serra les poings, et il avait la mâchoire crispé. Il se retenait juste de ne pas le frapper, quand Ukitake intervint.

_ Tu ne sais pas laisser les gens tranquille sans les juger ?!

_ Cela suffit…Cette fois, c'était Unohana :

Je pense comme Ukitake-taicho, de plus, raconter des sornettes sur ce héro est une chose des plus ignobles…

Le commandant en chef se leva et déclara :

_ Exactement…nous savons tous que la menace d'Aizen n'est plus à présent, et ce, grâce à Kurosaki Ichigo…cependant…si je vous ai tous réuni ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise…c'est d'ailleurs un ordre des instances célestes…

Tout le monde adopta un visage anxieux. Quelle était cet ordre ?

_ Kurosaki Ichigo est contraint de retourner sur terre, avec l'interdiction formelle de revenir à la soul society…

Les capitaines écarquillèrent les yeux, sous le choc. Toshiro hurla presque :

_ Comment est-ce possible !? Il a sauvé la soul society, et il faut le renvoyer !?

Restu, enchaina :

_ Oui pourquoi ?! Si nous sommes encore ici, si la soul society est encore la, c'est à lui que nous le devons !

Byakuya ne pipa aucuns mots depuis l'affreuse annonce : ne plus revoir Ichigo ? C'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? Non…non…non !

_ ASSEZ !

Tous se turent, et le vieil homme reprit :

_ J'ai reçu une information capitale, juste après l'affrontement…

Il inspira :

_ le père de Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ishin, ex-capitaine de la 10ème division, est le frère d'Aizen Sosuke…par conséquent, avoir le neveu de celui qui a voulu détruire et prendre la place même de dieu, est inacceptable pour les instances…normalement, il devrait être exécuter lui aussi, mais en vue de ses bonnes actions, il quittera définitivement la soul society…

Consternation, stupéfaction, effarement dans la salle. Le récit du capitaine de la 1ère division avait fait écho. Le noble n'arrivait pas à y croire…il réussi à souffler :

_ Quand doit-il partir ?

Les yeux se braquèrent sur lui, et même Zaraki avait de la peine pour ce pauvre homme.

_ Normalement, dès qu'il sera rétabli… je pense, si je ne me trompe pas, qu'il récupère très vite…donc, demain…

_ Je vois…

Il s'avança d'un pas…et fit une chose que nul autre n'aurait cru qu'il puisse faire…a cet instant, il s'était dit à lui-même que si Ichigo venait à partir, il voudrait le garder rien qu'à lui au moins une journée.

Kuchiki Byakuya, s'agenouilla devant le sotaicho. Si on avait dit que le noble capitaine de la 6ème division, courberais l'échine un jour, plusieurs auraient ri. Mais aucun capitaine n'avait envie de rire, devant le geste du noble.

_ Une journée de plus…c'est tout ce que je demande…

L'homme réfléchissait, et Byakuya attendait : ces minutes étaient les plus longues de toute son existence !

_ C'est d'accord…

Il se sentit à moitié soulagé. Se relevant, et gardant la tête haute, il le remercia. Finalement la réunion se termina sur un silence de mort, l'effet de cet annonce leurs avait donné une douche froide à tous.

Et maintenant, que faire ? Devait-il dire ça à Ichigo ? Surement pas ! Ça serait horrible qu'il entende ça…mais en même temps, s'il ne lui dit pas cette vérité, il lui en voudra tout au plus.

Quand il rentra au manoir des Kuchiki, c'était avec les épaules voutés…l'impression d'un poids lourd tombé sur son cœur…il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ! Ou alors serait-ce les dieux qui avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu ?! Ils se sont dit « Ha ! Voila un bon p'tit looser dans son genre ! Si on s'éclatait avec lui !? » Sous la lumière lunaire, il ne prit même pas la peine de sécher ses larmes.

XxX

_Deux hommes qui se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Haletant, les vêtements déchirés, le sang se mêlant à la sueur._

__ Tu as…gagné Ichigo…_

__ Aizen…_

__ Il semblerait que mes projets tombent magnifiquement à l'eau…_

__ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix devenir un dieu ?!_

_Les yeux chocolat observèrent le vizard._

__ Pour la force…_

__ Tu mens !!_

_Le zanpakuto du roi de l'Hueco Mundo se brisa, et il tomba à genou, crachant du sang._

__ Pourquoi te mentirais-je…_

_Ichigo serra la garde de son katana. Ses mains moites tremblaient._

__ Parce que…_

_Il ne pu continuer, Aizen s'approcha et lui décocha un coup en plein ventre, faisant perdre connaissance au roux. Sosuke lui chuchota avec ses dernières forces :_

__ Tu as gagné…et je m'y attendais de la part de mon neveu…_

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut : c'était quoi ce rêve glauque ?

En constatant que Byakuya n'était pas encore la, il se leva et demanda quelque chose à manger aux domestiques, puis de quoi lire pour passer du temps. Pendant qu'il lisait, et croquait dans un biscuit, il pensait à ce rêve étrange : neveu ? Et puis quoi encore !

Plus le temps passait, plus l'envie oppressante d'avoir Byakuya avec lui se faisait ressentir.

Il discerna alors un bruit.

XxX

Quand il vint dans la chambre, il croyait qu'Ichigo était en train de dormir, mais non ! Il était adossé sur un coussin, une petite table sur le côté, avec de bons plats, et il lisait un magazine, sans doute celui de l'association des femmes shinigami. Ses capacités de récupérations le surprendront éternellement ! Quand celui-ci entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il lui envoya un sourire sincère :

_ Bonsoir Byaku…ya ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il tenta un sourire, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais rien, il était trop accablé par la nouvelle…Ichigo, le neveu d'Aizen ? Cela ne l'importunait pas le moins du monde ! Le cœur du roux était pur, et de bonne volonté…il ne ressemble pas du tout à Aizen ! Mais ce qu'il trouve monstrueux, c'est de l'envoyer sur terre, car il pourrait sois-disons être un danger ! C'est dingue !?

Il retira le kenseikan, et se changea, pour enfiler un yukata blanc.

_ Surtout te gêne pas ! Je suis la ! Y'a…y'a des…salles…de bains…

Trop embarrassé, il releva le magazine, afin de cacher cette somptueuse vue. L'aristocrate, riait en voyant son amant perturbé. Il s'avança vers lui, et posa sa tête sur les genoux du plus jeune.

_ A…attend ! Tu es sûr que tu veux pas manger ?

_ J'ai besoin de quelque chose…

_ Ah ? Tu…et de quoi as-tu besoin ?

_ J'ai besoin que tu me dises…que tu m'aimes…

Ichigo le sentait…il y avait un truc pas net ! Il ne savait pas de quoi il était question, mais ça devait être grave pour que Byakuya soit dans cet état. Il passa une main dans la chevelure si douce au toucher, et l'autre caressait son dos ; ses muscles étaient incroyablement tendu…Byakuya poussait des soupirs d'aise. Les mains du plus jeune avaient un pouvoir, qui le détendait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu…tu peux tout me dire…

Le plus âgé, changea de position, et se retourna pour faire face à la fraise, sa tête toujours sur ses genoux.

_ Comment…réagirais-tu…si tu ne pouvais plus me voir ?

Ichigo ne comprit pas le sens de cette question : que diable était-il arrivé à son amant pendant qu'il dormait sagement ?!

_ Je ne sais pas…ce que je ferais sans toi…l'habitude de se faire trop cajoler peut-être ! Mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu vas pas partir à ce que je sache, et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

Le regard que lui lança son compagnon, était triste. Comme s'il avait perdu toute joie de vivre.

_ La soul society…va…

_ Oui ? Elle va faire quoi la soul society ?

C'était trop dur de lui dire ça ! Comment soutenir son regard ? Comment vivre sans sa bouteille d'oxygène ? Comment lui dire que la soul society le craignait lui, alors qu'il les avait sauvés ?

_ La soul society m'accorde un congé demain…on va pouvoir être ensemble…

En réponse, Ichigo tenta de la serrer :

_ C'est pour ça que tu sorts cette tête de déterrer ?! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Non…ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle !

Mais, le principal, c'était qu'il vive.

Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amant. L'allongeant, ils se recouvrirent. Ichigo avait réchauffé le futon, et cette chaleur était agréable. Mais pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas en paix ? N'avait-il pas lui aussi droit à une vie heureuse ?

Il embrassa le roux, et faisait glisser son nom sur sa langue comme une sucrerie.

_ Ichigo…Ichigo…

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs du capitaine, profitant des lèvres possessives et douces de son amour. Le yukata qu'il venait de mettre, fut défait, laissant voir une peau laiteuse, suave, et un corps musclé sans once de superflue. Ichigo aussi, retira ce tissu qui le gênait…

_ Je t'aime Bya…

La gorge nouée, il lui murmura :

_ Moi aussi…

Ils s'assoupirent enlacés.

Mais Byakuya ne savait pas, que ce qui allait arriver le lendemain, mettra fin à tout pour de bon, et resterais à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

**************************************************

Bon, et bah nan !le lemon n'est pas encore d'actualité!

:D une pitite review ?


	5. Obligé de te quitter

lemon dans ce chapitre, c'est également le dernier mais il y a une suite, à vous de voir à la fin^^

sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**My love**

**Partie 5**

En se levant doucement du futon, Byakuya observait Ichigo endormi à ses côtés dormant profondément. Il voulut caresser cette joue, passer sa main dans les cheveux si doux, et surtout oublier…oublier que ce sera la dernière journée qu'il passera avec lui. Alors il suspendit ces gestes à cette pensée, et se leva sans faire de bruit. Le soleil apparaissait dans le ciel, les premiers rayons éclairait et réchauffait la soul society.

Le brun marchait lui, sans but dans les couloirs, et le soleil n'avait aucun effet sur lui, car son corps restait inexorablement froid...la seul personne qui était son soleil, c'était Ichigo bien entendu. Son esprit était entièrement tourmenté, jamais plus il ne pourra voir Ichigo dans les yeux, et cet amour qu'il croyait possible entre eux à présent, lui paraissait irréalisable ! Peut-être devait-il profiter de cette unique journée avec son amour ? Cette option lui semblait la meilleur, aussi il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

XxX

_ Les sources chaudes ?

Ichigo venait de se réveiller, et la première chose qu'il vit c'était Byakuya à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, et se collant au maximum.

_ Oui…j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir…

Le visage du roux s'éclaira, il se gratta l'arrière du crane, gêné de cette attention. Puis il le pris dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du noble. Il touchait les cheveux si doux du capitaine qu'il adorait, tandis que sa main parcourrait la joue du brun. Pourtant, même s'il était heureux, Ichigo trouvait Byakuya bizarre, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, car au fond des prunelles, il distinguait beaucoup de tristesse…l'envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lui prit, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de câliner son visage, à commencer par le front, le contour des yeux, et sa bouche…inconsciemment il parla, prononça des paroles dans un souffle.

_ Tu es beau…je t'aime…

Le temps d'enregistrer ce que le roux lui avait dit, Ichigo le serra plus fermement, et l'embrassa timidement, rarement habitué à prendre les initiatives. Lorsque sa bouche quitta les lèvres du noble, il regretta aussitôt son emportement. Byakuya sentit son cœur battre plus que la normale, et fut prit d'une fougue sans limite. Il saisit les deux mains de l'orangé qui releva la tête, et ils se levèrent progressivement. Il voulait tant se jeter sur lui à se moment là…mais…

_ Viens, allons manger et après nous partirons Ichi…

_ Heu…oui !

Le déjeuner se passa calmement, Ichigo restant un peu dans ses songes ce qui était aussi le cas du pauvre Kuchiki. D'un côté, le brun qui ne savait que faire, il aimait tant le roux que l'idée même de lui faire du mal lui était abject, et de l'autre, l'orangé qui se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec son amant depuis hier soir. Ils restèrent ainsi dans leur cogitation, jusqu'à ce que la faim ne les tiraille plus. L'aristocrate s'avança et lui déclara chaudement :

_ Nos affaires sont prêtes, allons juste nous changer…

Seulement depuis un instant déjà, Ichigo avait remarqué un petit détail qui avait retenu son attention :

_ A-Attend !

Byakuya se retourna, surpris, il se rapprocha.

_ Quelque chose te déplaît ? Oh…je vois…tu ne veux plus y aller…

_ Non ! C-ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que je me demandais…ou se trouvait mon zanpakuto…ça va faire deux jours et…et puis…je…

Voila ce que craignait Byakuya. Depuis le combat qui opposait Aizen et Ichigo, le roux avait dépensé toute l'énergie spirituelle qu'il avait en réserve, pour arriver à ses vraies limites. A présent, son reiatsu n'était toujours pas revenu malgré la guérison de ses blessures, son zanpakuto avait été confisqué, et ça il ne lui avait pas encore dit non plus. En clair, il était d'une faiblesse déconcertante pour les instances, et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour le protéger. Il était certes amoureux, mais il lui restait une petite part de raison, et savait que ses efforts seraient vains. Avouer à Ichigo toutes ces manigances, revenait à lui avoué le lien de sang qui l'unissait lui et Sosuke, et par conséquent, pour lui avoir caché ses choses il le perdrait.

Que faire ? Continuer à lui mentir, et feindre la cruelle réalité des choses ? Ou tout lui dire ? De toute façon il l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre, la seule différence était encore qu'il le découvre « tôt » ou « tard »…et dans ce cas de figure, même s'il ne se reconnaissait plus il préférait « tard »…

Alors ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était continuer de mentir.

_ C'est Urahara Kisuke qui s'est désigné pour te le garder…quand tu repartiras sur terre, il te le remettra en main propre…

Et comme pour rendre le mensonge plus véridique, il poursuivit :

_ J'avoue que son sourire idiot dans une tel situation m'a laissé perplexe, mais j'ai accepté de lui confier ton zanpakuto, je sais qu'il en prendra soin…

Et raison de plus, Ichigo paru plus rassuré.

_ Merci…je suis soulagé maintenant…enfin, pas entièrement…Kisuke cherche sûrement quelque chose…grogna-t-il

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il fait quoique ce soit, il se fera une joie de…

_ …faire connaissance avec senbonzakura…

Le capitaine le regarda étonné, mais son expression ne resta pas longtemps figée, et ses traits s'adoucirent. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux du roux et se mirent en route.

XxX

Enfin étaient-ils arrivés, qu'Ichigo se jeta dans les bras de son amant, le remerciant pour cette attention une fois de plus. Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur suite que Byakuya avait réservée, Ichigo demeura sans voix. La pièce était spacieuse, les futons, les couvertures semblaient irréelle par leur douceur et leur couleur, tout était vraiment beau, et cet atmosphère plaisante qui l'enveloppait lui réchauffait le cœur…il en avait le tournis.

_ Ça te plaît Ichi ?

_ Oui…

_ Le chemin a été long…je meurs d'envie d'aller aux sources…

_ Heu…bien…oui mais…

Ichigo bredouillait des phrases sans sens ; il aurait aimé lui aussi aller se relaxer dans l'eau chaude, mais l'être avec Byakuya était une idée totalement embarrassante. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son amant, lui qui avait tant donné, il fallait faire quelque chose…le brun n'avait cessé de le dorloter, de l'aimer à un point et l'orangé se dit qu'il était temps que ce soit lui, qui fasse les premiers pas, il voulait que Byakuya sache qu'il l'aimait de tout son être. Aussi, il se tourna vers son amour, ses yeux ambre s'accrochèrent aux yeux du noble et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_ Qu'attendons-nous ? On y va ?

_ Ichi…

Le brun lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les salles d'eau. Tout les deux se déshabillèrent ; enfin, Ichigo était le premier prêt, mais pour éviter de ressembler à une tomate bien mûre, il s'était déjà précipité dans l'eau. Lorsque l'aristocrate arriva au bord de l'eau, vêtu d'une simple serviette, son excitation ne fut que renforcé à la vue de sa fraise. Il plongea son corps dans l'eau et enlaça son rouquin. Restant longtemps dans cette position, Byakuya caressant les cheveux humides du roux, puis Ichigo passant ses bras partout dans la peau si belle et douce, chacun profitant de ce moment.

_ Je suis bien avec toi…

_ …

_ Byakuya… ?

Le capitaine haletait faiblement, et ignorait s'il allait tenir. Le parfum d'Ichigo lui enivrait les sens, et il se sentait déjà venir, rien qu'en étant collé à lui. Il réussi à former une phrase digne de ce nom.

_ J'ai une autre envie…

_ Comm-ent… ?

Ichigo se figea, car il sentait le membre dressé du brun et lui aussi il commençait à se perdre dans les effluves du plaisir petit à petit, sentant une certaine joie l'envahir…ainsi Byakuya le désirait ?

Il se colla au noble minimisant l'espace et il débuta les mouvements, sa verge se frottait avec celle de son amant, et l'air devenait irrespirable, dû à la tension, au plaisir qui régnait dans la salle.

_ AaAh…Bya…

Ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides, ses cris érotique nommant son noble. Le brun ne put faire quoique ce soit, sauf accompagner les actions jouissives de son rouquin, accrochant son regard et l'embrassant pour étouffer ses gémissements. La main du roux descendit sur le sexe tendu du noble, et y il produisait des caresses divines, quand une main l'arrêta.

_ Si…si tu continues…Aaah…je…je serais incapable de me retenir…

_ Mais je veux continuer…je veux…je veux que tu me fasses l'amour…

_ Ichigo…allons…dans notre chambre…

Le noble Kuchiki sortit de l'eau, accompagné du roux, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Byakuya posa Ichigo sur le futon. Leurs corps étaient trempés n'ayant pas prit la peine de se sécher.

_ Je vais te faire l'amour Ichi…tous les deux…

_ Prends-moi…

Les gestes lents du bruns, lents et à la fois emplis de douceur, ses baisers chaud et à présent sa langue qui traçait des lignes invisibles sur le torse du roux qui se soulevait rapidement à cause de sa respiration saccadé. Byakuya ne savait vraiment quoi penser…il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire l'amour, et cette fois-ci pour de vrai, et pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec Ichigo et d'ailleurs rien qu'à y penser, ses joues avaient prise une belle teinte coquelicot. La fraise contempla ce tableau si surréaliste…et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il remarqua que son kenseikan n'avait été guère retiré depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, ni quand ils se trouvaient dans l'eau. Suivant son cœur, il posa sa main sur cette pince si spéciale.

_ Enlève le…je ne veux pas de l'héritier et noble du célèbre clamp Kuchiki…je veux faire l'amour avec Byakuya, l'homme que j'aime de toute mon âme !

_ Ichi…

Il enleva l'objet, et failli à ce moment pleurer, éclater en sanglot sous l'émotion. Dans quelques heures, il ne le reverra plus : il ne reverra plus son visage, ses yeux qui lui témoignait tant de chaleur faisant fondre la glace autour de son cœur, réchauffant son univers…il n'entendra plus sa voix, et le bonheur de l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime »…il chassa alors ses idées sombres de son esprit.

_ Ichi…dis-le moi…dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

_ Je…je t'aime…

_ Encore…

Au fur et à mesure, il descendait sa langue au niveau de son nombril, un point assez sensible.

_ Aaaha…je t'aaime…

Il remonta pour s'en prendre aux tétons du roux. Il les suça avidement et jouait avec eux pendant que la fraise se noyait dans la jubilation totale. Puis le brun remonta une fois de plus inlassablement lécher le cou de son amant. Ichigo l'enlaça avec ses bras, et butinait lui aussi le cou du brun dans l'espoir de le faire gémir, et d'autre part il se frottait contre l'entrejambe humide et dur du noble.

_ Aah ! Byakuya ! C'est…aaahann !

Le roux se mit en position assise, sous le regard étonné de son amant. Il plaça son sexe contre celui de son amour, et entama des mouvements suggestifs. Leurs pénis dur menaçait d'exploser à tout instant mais le plaisir était indéniablement là.

_ Han ! Ichiiii…

Ichigo se figea quand son tendre amour, se baissa à la hauteur de son sexe en érection, et Ichigo rougit de plus belle.

_ Ichigo…laisse-moi faire…laisse-moi te savourer…

Les mains entreprenante du noble avaient un pourvoir magique se disait le roux. Sa bouche soufflait de l'air chaud sur le pénis au bord de la jouissance, ensuite sa langue prit encore le relais, léchant comme une sucrerie le gland, puis apposant ses lèvres qui marquait la verge avec de la salive. Malaxant ses testicules du mieux qu'il put, en essayant de ne pas rougir, mais les mains d'Ichigo vinrent se posé sur sa tête, cajolant son visage. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir encore et encore, et pour ça il engloutit toute la verge dans toute sa longueur. Ichigo se sentit aspirer, cela ressemblait à un rêve tellement tout était beau, à commencé par l'homme de sa vie qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne prenait plus la peine d'étouffer ses gémissements d'extase, quand dans un cri il se libéra, aspergeant le capitaine de sperme, qui attendait le liquide couler et remplir sa bouche.

_ Je-je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…

_ Je suis si heureux…Ichi ne t'excuse pas…

Ichigo sentait le désir afflué en voyant son homme rougissant et couvert de luxure. Il s'approcha et nettoya son visage pour l'embrasser.

_ Byakuya…viens…

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il écarta ses jambes prêtes à l'accueillir. Byakuya se suça ses propres doigts, pour enfin les insérer dans le trou qu'il avait humidifié au préalable. D'abord un doigt, accompagné d'un deuxième, pour que le shinigami remplaçant se torde de plaisir, s'enfonçant les doigts du brun plus profondément.

_ Byaaaa ! OooHhh Oui !

Il se contrôlait pour ne pas gémir lui aussi, le voir comme ça valait tout ses fantasmes même les plus fous. Il retira ses doigts, et sa verge si dure se plaçait à l'entrée, qui semblait si étroite. Il empala petit à petit le roux, laissant échapper un râle à cause du trou si étroit. Son sexe était chaudement serré, dans ce trou humide, et ces yeux que tout le monde qualifiait de glace étaient brûlant comme la braise et ses larmes tombaient à flots. Il ignorait si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse mais il continua ses mouvements de va et viens, leurs corps réunit ondulant ensemble dans leur plaisir communs.

_ Byakuya !!! haaa ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Encore et toujooouurs !!

_ Ichigo ! Je t'AIME !!

Le sexe d'Ichigo à nouveau gonflé, il allait jouir une nouvelle fois. Leur regard se soudèrent, et leurs mains s'enlacèrent, comme une promesse d'amour, un sceau que personne ne pourra effacer. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble, Byakuya se libérant en Ichigo dans un gémissement rauque. Ils s'embrassèrent pour immortalisé ce moment, pour se persuadé que tout était réel ainsi que leur nuit.

_ Byakuya…

_ Je…suis irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi…

_ C'est pareille…pour moi…

_ …tu es fatigué…

_ Oui…tous ces efforts c'est assez éprouvant, surtout pour toi !

Le dit noble prit une teinte rouge tomate.

_ Je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Ils se couchèrent sous les rires du roux, qui à première vu agaçait le capitaine, mais qui en vérité était l'homme le plus comblé.

XxX

Ils avaient dormi toute l'après-midi pour finalement se lever le soir car la faim se faisait sentir. Puis ils se « couchèrent » une fois encore ; il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation dans leurs gestes, ils exposaient leur amour à l'un et à l'autre…tout cela était vraiment beau, jusqu'à ce que le rêve prenne la tournure d'un cauchemar.

XxX

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla…seul ? Il scruta la pièce, puis une peur horrible lui prit au ventre : et si Byakuya s'était moqué de lui ? Non, impensable ! Il enfila un yukata à la va-vite et sortit à l'extérieur.

Il fut rassuré en voyant la silhouette de son homme se tenant dehors, observant le ciel.

Bizarrement Byakuya n'avait pas ressentit sa présence, il était retourné son dos face à Ichigo.

_ Byakuya ?

Le noble baissa la tête, ils n'allaient pas tarder, bientôt il passera pour la personne la plus méprisable aux yeux du roux. Les poings serrés, il ne lui répondit pas, la gorge toujours noué par l'émotion…il les sentait.

_ Byakuya…quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était à ce moment là qu'Ichigo se transforma en statue, son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il vit apparaître les soldats faisant parti de la troupe spécial, ou dit aussi la police militaire de la deuxième division. Ces soldats entièrement vêtu de noir semblable à des shinobi, qui l'encerclait de toute part, sauf Byakuya qui n'avait pas bougé, ni pour le sauver, ni ne serais-ce que tourner la tête. Il sentit son cœur se fendre ; qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait.

_ Byakuya ?! Qu'est-ce que…pourquoi ? Je-je…

C'était aussi le tour de Soi Fong de faire son entrée, au côté du commandant en chef. La capitaine de la deuxième division n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, et déclara sèchement clairement :

_ Kurosaki Ichigo, vous n'assurez plus vos fonctions de shinigami remplaçant, et ce à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien à rien, ne bougeant plus depuis tout à l'heure. Ne plus être shinigami remplaçant ? Quelle était cette mauvaise blague ?

_ Kurosaki Ichigo !

Il frissonna, cela lui faisait si mal au cœur d'entendre son amant l'appeler avec ce ton si rude, si glacial…il ne faisait même plus attention aux larmes qui inondaient ses yeux couleur miel.

_ Ne discutez pas Kurosaki Ichigo !

_ A-attends ! Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Expliquez-vous !

Soi Fong lança un regard vers le commandant, qui hocha la tête. De ce fait, sans vouloir rencontrer ses yeux, elle déclara.

_ Aizen est ton oncle…ton père jadis a été le capitaine de la dixième division t'a caché ce fait…le lien de sang qui t'uni à Aizen est intolérable pour les instances célestes…normalement tu devrais être exécuté, mais ta punition sera de retourner sur terre avec interdiction formel de revenir à Soul Society et tu es aussi démis de tes fonctions…

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, mais il tint bon. Aizen…oncle…c'était un horrible cauchemar ! Une punition ? Mais pourquoi ? Il se tourna aussitôt vers le capitaine de la sixième qui n'avait pas bougé…

_ Tu…tu étais au courant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_ Oui.

_ Et mon zanpakuto ?!

La capitaine répondit rapidement :

_ Confisqué.

_ C-comment ? Tu…m'as menti ?

Byakuya sentait mourir à petit feu, il le perdait peu à peu…il perdait la personne qu'il aimait bon sang !

_ Oui, je l'admets. Je vous ai menti.

_ Tu es…dégueulasse ! Je…comment…tu...

_ L'heure n'est plus à la discussion ! Kurosaki, nous allons vous rapatrier dans le monde réel…et je vous conseille de coopérer sinon nous utiliserons la manière forte !

Le roux ne savait plus ou il en était. Mais il devait savoir, il devait savoir si tout cela n'était que pure comédie.

_ D'accord...il semble que je n'ai pas le choix...j'arrive…mais Bya...Byakuya, laisse-moi te poser une dernière question…m'as-tu aussi menti, au sujet de tes sentiments pour moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? J'a-j'ai besoin de savoir !

Le temps s'était arrêté, Ichigo voulait à tout prix avoir une réponse claire et précise.

_ Ecoute-moi bien…Kurosaki Ichigo…retourne sur terre, vis ta vie d'humain et ne m'embête plus jamais…si…si tu essayes de revenir…

Il se retourna enfin, ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son visage entièrement trempé, il continua :

_ Si tu essayes de revenir je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Et si tu veux tous savoir, non je ne t'aime pas !

Ichigo se convint au dernier instant pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Un portail s'ouvrit et Ichigo disparu sous les yeux du brun.

Byakuya s'éloigna usant du shunpo pour arriver essoufflé au manoir, Rukia le vit et l'appela :

_ Nii-sama !

Sans plus attendre il se jeta sur sa sœur, libérant toutes la tristesse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, éclatant en sanglot.

_ Je l'ai perdu ! Je l'ai perdu !je…je suis…un monstre !

Ne sachant que faire, d'un geste fraternel elle caressa les cheveux d'ébène de son frère qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps…

**FIN**

* * *

Ce chap. m'a rendu bien triste…Y_Y il y a une suite qui s'intitule Learn & Life, avec deux chapitres déjà disponible sur le blog, donc voilà ! ne pleurez pas trop !


End file.
